The Singer
by xxJaksxx
Summary: Bella is a singer, but hates it. She ends up having a very interesting time after a concert with an all too familiar man and his friend.


**A/N: Yes I know I haven't been in touch in WAY too long. And I'm sorry. But I don't even have a computer to work on right now. I'm hoping to get a laptop for my birthday in just less than two months. Hopefully that goes as planned, because I miss writing probably more than you miss reading my work. But anyway, this is just a little oneshot/songfic that I'm writing on my brother's computer while he's at work. If it sucks I'm not really surprised I'm writing this at 4:00 and he's gunna be back by 6:00 so I don't really have a lot of time to work on this. Sorry about not writing in so long, but I seem to have developed a crushing writer's block on top of things now…. But anyway, enjoy I guess. Hope I can update my other incomplete stories soon. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the characters or I would already have a laptop to work on these things… actually if I owned them I'd simply write another NOVEL and make some MONEY XD**

The stage lights are bright, and I can hear my name being chanted as all my fans await my presence on the stage, under those bright, hot lights. I don't know why I bother anymore, really. I don't need the money; I have millions. I don't want the popularity; I have had enough of that. I don't particularly enjoy the performances; I'm bored with it. So I really don't know why I bother.

Could it be some kind of subconscious desire that _they_ will notice me eventually, maybe? I don't know.

I step out into the lights, a big smile plastered to my over made up face. I know my eyes don't really math the joy. They don't care though. As long as I sound good, they don't care.

(Say Okay – Vanessa Hudgens)

_You are fine_

_You are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naïve_

_With my heart_

_When you're close_

_I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

I don't think they'll ever even know. He didn't. Though I don't know why; that's supposed to be his thing. Always knowing when people are upset. I don't even know what to think anymore. Why would he leave too?

_But I don't wanna be into you _

_If you're not lookin for true love_

_No I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I can't be your only one_

_So tell me_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not okay_

_Will you try to make me feel better_

He always did

_Will you say alright_

_Will you say okay_

_Will you stick with me through what ever_

_Or runaway_

_Say that it's gunna be alright_

_Say that it's gunna be okay_

_Say okay_

_When you call_

_I don't know_

_If I should pick up the phone _

_every time_

I only wish I had the ability, the decision not to answer the phone when he called. No one left me that option. Not one of them. Not even him.

_I'm not like all my friends_

_Who keep callin up the boys_

_I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See I can only start seeing you _

_If you can make my heart feel safe_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not okay_

_Will try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright_

_Will you say okay_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away_

_Say that it's gunna be alright_

_That its gunna be okay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

I want nothing more than to be able to ask him to stay. I want nothing more than to have him back. Even though he's not, and never will be, mine.

_Let me know_

_If its gunna be you_

_Boy you got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away_

_So let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away_

_Will you hold me close and say_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not okay_

_Will try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright_

_Will you say okay_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away_

I want him to come home. I wonder if they know what I've been through. She should've seen it. She should have known every single, god forsaken thing I went through. So why wouldn't they come back? Why wouldn't they help me? Why wouldn't he come help me again?

_Say that it's gunna be alright_

_That it's gunna be okay_

_Say okay_

_Don't run away_

_Say that it's gunna be alright_

_That it's gunna be okay_

_Don't run away_

_Will you say okay_

_Say that it's gunna be alright_

_That it's gunna be okay_

The cheering is louder than most other concerts. I wonder why. Not that it matters, but for curiosity's sake. The lights are flashing, the crowd is screaming, the band is fixing a minor problem with a guitar, a stage hand brings me a bottle of water, I don't pump up the crowd.

I start the next song.

(When It All falls Apart – the Veronicas)

_I'm having the day from hell,_

_It was all going so well _

_Before you came_

_And you told me you needed space,_

_With a kiss on the side my face _

_Not again_

_And not to mention _

_The tears I shed_

_But I should have kicked your _

_Ass instead_

If he only knew what he left me to become, what he left me to deal with. Did he really think I would be safe?

_I need intervention_

_Attention to stop temptation to scream_

_'cause baby_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

I don't have anyone left to turn to anymore. Not one person. Did they think I would be okay because he left? Did they think I would be okay because they could watch me if they needed to? Did they honestly think our past wouldn't catch up to me?

_Don't know where I parked my car_

_Don't know who my real friends are_

_Anymore_

_I put my faith in you_

_What a stupid thing to do _

_When it rains it pours_

_And not to mention _

_I drank too much_

_I'm feeling hung over _

_And out of touch_

_I need intervention_

_Attention to stop temptation to scream_

_'cause baby_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_Can it be easier?_

_Can I just change my life?_

_'cause it just seems to go bad everytime_

_Will I be mending?_

I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to make my life bearable again. Vampires don't touch me; I'm too well protected for now. Humans don't come near me; they fear the vampires that keep me safe. It's a very lonely life.

_Another one ending once again_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_When it all falls apart, No_

_When it all falls apart_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

I bow and head off the stage. Two song sets are shorter than usual, but I don't want to deal with anyone tonight.

"Angel? Your backstages are here. They are wait-"

"Give them a refund, free CD and t-shirt, a poster or two, I don't care. I don't want to deal with any little screaming fans today."

"But-" I glared, and he stopped talking and walking and went another direction.

I slammed the door to my dressing room open and stormed to my travel closet. I grabbed a short black leather micro mini skirt, a tight black corset top with neon pink laces and six inch black knee high stiletto boots. I quickly stripped out of my stage outfit and pulled on my other outfit, not wanting to spend any more time here than I had to. I want to go dance.

"Angel? You ready to go?" One of the stagehands poked his head into the room, "Jeff said to tell you that he's ready when you are."

"kape." I didn't even glance back to him as I did up the zippers on my boots. "He's out front?" the boy just nodded and took off, probably had a lot of his own work to do.

I strutted out to the front, the chauffeur opened the door of the limo and I crawled in, a real smile finally starting to make its way onto my face.

"You ready to get drunk, dance stupid and pass out in an expensive suite again tonight?" Jeff grinned as my eyes lit up at the mention of drinking and dancing. We almost always went out dancing after one of my concerts. Ah, that's the reason I'm still doing concerts. Free booze and lots of dancing till my feet ache and I don't remember where I am. I love that feeling; the complete exhilaration of knowing that you should care, but the freedom of not caring in the least.

"Hell yeah!"

My driver dropped us off at some random bar, I think Jeff planned this one, I'm not sure. I don't care either.

"Let's go sweetheart. I owe you booze and music, and here it is." He walked us up to the doors, his hand on my lower back. The bouncer didn't even hesitate, and just opened the doors for us without caring about I.D or anything like that.

"I'll be in the dance floor. I'll get a drink later." "Blow" by Kesha was on as we walked in. I pulled away from him and immediately headed towards the dance floor, towards a cute dark haired guy.

"Well hey there, darlin." I could feel his cool breath against my ear, his hands landed on my hips, his chest pressed against my back.

I turned my head to look at him, but he started kissing down the side of my throat. I sighed happily and went with whatever he was doing. I wrapped my hand in his shaggy hair and pulled his mouth to mine as my index finger on my other hand grabbed a hold of his belt loop.

I could feel another guy step in front of me and press himself to my body and I grin against the dark haired guy's mouth. I heard the music change to "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO and laughed. It was so perfect.

The guy in front of me had shaggy blond hair and was about the same height as the dark haired guy behind me. They were both taller than me. I arched into the hand that grabbed at my chest. I could feel the stings of the corset being pulled at. I took my hand away from the brunette's jeans and pushed my fingers through the blonde's hair and jerked his face closer to mine.

I heard him hiss as he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth. He released my lip, much to my disappointment, and asked, "Why don't we take this somewhere a little more… private? We could have so much fun with less between us." He placed kisses from behind my left ear, down across my left shoulder, while the brunette did the same on the other side.

"Yeah." I threw my head back, "Sure."

They both pulled away and started walking, obviously expecting me to follow; which of course I did.

They led me out into the parking lot, to a couple motor cycles. Who do you wanna ride with darlin?" The brunette asked as they both started their bikes. I hopped on behind him.

The blond handed a hundred dollar bill over to the brunette. "Shut up man." I just laughed as we took off with a roar. I didn't even have a drink yet. Hmh.

We sped down the highway and they pulled off on a dirt path that led up to a big two story house. I didn't have much time to admire the house with two guys kissing, nipping and sucking at my throat and shoulders and lips. The door slammed open and they started pulling clothes off of all of us, leaving a trail from the door. I don't know if the door even got shut. We collapsed into a bed in one of the rooms on the first floor.

I gasped as one of their chilled fingers started pleasuring me in ways I didn't think were possible. "Names?" I manage to get out.

"I'm peter, darlin." He nipped my lip, "And this here is Jazz." I froze, then jerked away and really looked at the blond.

"Jasper?" My eyes went wide, and I sat up on the bed. "What about Alice?

Jasper frowned, "Do I know you?"

"So much for perfect memories." I paused, "Bella. Ring a bell, by any chance?"

Peter laughed, "Holy shit this is Edward's little toy. Why in the hell did he leave a treasure like her?"

"Ugh. Don't even go there. I don't even want to think about that ass. Seriously, am I gunna have some super pissed off vampire pixie come after me hell bent on revenge if I have my way tonight?"

"No, we-" Jasper started

"Good enough." I threw myself onto him again, pulling myself as close to him as I could, Peter moved behind me. I could feel Jasper heighten the lust in the room, and everything turned into a blur of pale bodies, kissing and pleasure beyond belief.

They were both gone when I awoke in the morning.

**A/N: So? It turned out WAY longer than I had been going for, and I got in trouble for not starting supper yet, so I hope you're all pleased lol. Anyway, that's the first almost lemon for me. I think I would have done a lemon if I had my own computer, but that's just something I don't want on my bros computer lol. Anyway, reviews are amazing :D**


End file.
